


What Remains After The Rain

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Murder, Sad, Sad Ending, Sibling Incest, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Mikey will do whatever it takes to save Gerard from himself. He loves him too much to watch him waste away due to drugs.And he'll go to the ends of the Earth to keep his love alive.





	What Remains After The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Fruity babies! (again) 
> 
> Your Mommy is back. I actually wrote this last year, but I was so self conscious to post it. But life is too short to fear rejection. So let's get this out of the way (hehehe pun). I love waycest and I always have. Now this is my first waycest fic and I didn't put in smut just to semi appeal to the ones who don't support it. But just know love or hate me, I am posting this proudly. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Mikey rushed through the door. He had to get to him before it was too late. He found his brother conscious, but just barely. The drugs overriding his system as he laid out on an old cut up sofa. “Gee…Gee please you gotta wake up.” He tried tapping his cheek before he went on to slapping him hard.  _

 

_ “W-what the hell…” Gerard’s eyes sprang to life as he looked around. “Mikey? What are you doing here?” He asked once his eyes focused on the blond cradling him. _

 

_ “Baby we gotta get you out of here. You have no idea how worried you had me. You just up and left without a word. I've been looking for you for three days now.” Mikey welled up in tears as he sat his older brother up and hugged him tight. Yes they were brothers by blood, but they were also soul mates. Weird and misunderstood by all of the outside world. Yet it worked for them. Too bad Gerard was a junkie. “Come on let's go, we're going home okay?” Mikey had his arm wrapped around his waist to hold him upright. While draping Gerard’s arm over his shoulders to better help him lean all his weight on him. _

 

_ Suddenly a tall muscled blonde walked into the room. “Where do you think you're taking him?” He said in a gruff voice. _

 

_ Mikey turned around and frowned. He sat Gerard down on the couch and the skinny man walked over to him. “Gerard is coming home with me.” He narrowed his eyes at the taller man. No doubt one of his brother’s many dealers. _

 

_ “Well Gerard still owes me. So you're not taking him anywhere small fry.” The muscular man replied smugly. _

 

_ Mikey scowled as he dug in his pocket. He then threw a small wad of cash in the man’s face. “Here’s a down payment. I'll be back with the rest. Now we're going home.” He huffed and turned around to pick his brother back up. They slowly made it to the door. Gerard was groaning with each step, he just wanted to lay back down and enjoy his high. _

 

_ Sadly the muscular blond wasn't going to let his best customer just walk out of there. “Hey either it's all my money or he ain't going home.” He growled as he pulled out a 45 mm gun on them. Mikey turned and saw the gun and ran with Gerard still in his arms. They had to leave and fast, but his brother was still a little out of it. _

 

_ “Gerard RUN!” _

 

BANG. 

 

Gerard jumped from his sleep. He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He hated remembering that night. 

 

“Nightmare again Gee?” Mikey asked from the end of the bed. 

 

“Yeah…..they won't stop….” Gerard brushed the wet locks from his face. “Were you watching me sleep again?” He narrowed his eyes. 

 

“I like watching you, so sue me.” Mikey giggled. The dark haired man loved that sound. It always calmed him down when he was stressed. But it's effects were only temporary sadly. 

 

He got up and walked to the bathroom. He was in need of a shower after a sweaty mess of a dream like that. Plus he had an agenda for that day. Gerard sighed as he let a few tears fall. 

 

“You know you don't have to go through with this. No one's forcing you. I'm certainly not.” Mikey spoke as he sat on the toilet waiting for his brother to get out. 

 

“You wouldn't understand Mikey. Just leave me alone.” Gerard frown. His mind was set and no one was gonna talk him out of it. Not even his beloved brother was gonna stop him. The raven haired man got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Mikey could see the fresh track marks on his arms. 

 

“Gerard this has to stop. You used to be afraid of needles. Now look at you!” Mikey shouted as he held up Gerard’s arms in the mirror so he could see all the self inflicted wounds. 

He then yanked his arms away. “I'm fine!” Gerard insisted. 

 

“No, you're a fucking junkie!” Mikey yelled with tears in his eyes. He then took a deep breath, he hated getting upset. Especially at his older brother. “Baby you need help….and you need it bad.” His hazel eyes met Gerard’s greenish brown ones in the mirror. Neither of them could open their mouths to say something to the other. Communication was becoming more and more difficult these days. 

 

“I need to get ready now can you please just leave me alone.” Gerard sighed as his eyes fell to the sink.

 

Mikey sniffed and wiped his face. “You're just gonna shoot up once I walk out that door, but you're fine right?” He shook his head in disappointment before he stormed out. Slamming the door behind him. Gerard wanted to say he was wrong. Wishing he could find the strength to stop himself. But they both knew that wasn't going to happen.

 

“I fucking hate it when he's right.” Gerard huffed to himself. He bent down to get his secret stash under the sink. Mikey needed to realize that this wasn't hurting him. No on the contrary, these drugs took all his pain away. He didn't wanna feel things anymore and that what his drugs did for him. With a quick fill of the needle and his arm all tied up and ready to go, he was ready. 

 

Gerard sighed in content once that hot liquid hit his veins. It used to burn and he hated it, but slowly over time he got the heating process down. Sorta like getting the temp perfectly right for a baby’s bottle. Why was he thinking about babies at a time like this? His eyes were barely open as his head swayed from side to side. That's when he remembered, Mikey always wanted kids. He was never so sure about it. I mean who wants to grow up with a junkie for a father? 

 

Gerard giggled softly to himself. He knew that since he was so messed up that Mikey wouldn't dare ask him such a proposition. For which he was both glad and sad about. He didn't wanna deprive his brother of such beauties in the world, but he was logically unfit for that and it was best to drop it.

 

After about an hour, Gerard finally got up and walked out of the bathroom. He wasn't surprised to see Mikey sitting on their bed crying as he waited for him to come out. The skinny blond never really left his side except for work or school, but other than that he stayed with him. His younger brother had took it upon himself to care for the older one. Someone had to make sure Gerard didn't accidentally overdose. And who better than his brother and lover? 

 

“Stop crying Mikey, I told you I can handle it.” Gerard sighed in annoyance. He wasn't dumb enough to die, not like that anyway. Besides he had a mission to complete before he left this Earth. And nothing was gonna stop that. 

 

Mikey’s cries died down to soft sniffles. He watched as Gerard got dressed. “Please don't go….stay here with me.” He held his brother’s hand to prevent him from leaving. 

 

Gerard frown at him as he slid his hand away. Not again, no today was the day he was gonna get his revenge. “Mikey you’re not gonna stop me. So stop trying.” He groaned at him. Making sure he had his gun tucked nicely into the hem of his jeans. 

 

“Fine…..then I’m going too.” Mikey wiped his eyes as he stood up. He couldn't let Gerard do this on his own. No matter how strong he pretends to be. He was gonna protect him. 

 

“Mikey you're not-”

 

“Let's go.” The skinny blond pushed past him as he headed for the door. Gerard sighed and followed him. No use fighting the stubbornness of a Way man. 

 

They were currently on the bus, zooming through the city. Mikey gazed out the window at the life outside. While Gerard distracted himself with music. 

 

“We really should just go back home. There's no point in doing this.” Mikey turned to his brother. “Please…” He begged as he held his hand. 

 

“Be quiet Mikey.” Gerard whispered as he turned up the volume on his headphones. He wanted to drown out all forms of doubt. He didn't understand why Mikey was so against this. Didn't he see he was doing this for their benefit? 

 

Before he knew it he was at his destination. With a pull of his hoodie over his eyes, he got off the bus. Mikey quickly running behind him. 

 

“Please let's go home Gerard.” Mikey tried again as he walked in front of him to prevent his pathway. 

 

“Move Mikey.” Gerard huffed as he gently pushed his brother aside. But he wasn't ready to give up just yet. 

 

“No I won't let you do this! Gee I love you...now please will you listen to me?” Mikey pleaded again, holding on tight to the taller man’s shoulders. 

 

Gerard glared him in the eyes. Without a second thought he shook the poor man’s hands off of him. “Stay outside.” He murmured as he went inside the apartment complex. Mikey stood there like he was told, but he bite his nails as he nervously waited. 

 

Gerard slowly made his way up the run down building. Surely not a proper place to do business, but indeed a great place to end it all. He still had his key, surely they didn't change the locks on him. With a quick sniff of some distinct white powder he kept on him for added courage, Gerard slowly turned his key in the door. 

 

The room hadn't changed much. Same heavy metal playing in the background, same cut up leather couch in the middle of the room, same old beat up rug on the jagged wooden floor. Gerard slowly walked more into the room. 

 

“Long time no see Gerard.” A deep voice said behind him. The raven haired man smiled as he turned around. Same old dealer. Truly nothing had changed. “I knew you'd be back for more.” The muscular blond smirked as he walked closer. 

 

“Yeah Bert, you know I could never get enough of you and that sweet black magic of yours.” Gerard walked closer to him as well. 

 

“Well how do you intend to pay?” Bert wrapped his arms around the Gerard. Giving his ass a nice squeeze. 

 

“Oh you know how I pay you, baby.” Gerard moaned softly as he pulled the taller man to the couch. He gently sat him down as he straddled his lap. The raven haired man didn't waste time in kissing him. Bert happily groaned beneath him. That's the effect Gerard had on men. But only one would ever be for him. He continued to leave soft kisses on his jaw until he made it to Bert’s ear. “Tell me how do you wanna die tonight?” He whispered.

 

“What the-” Bert tried to get up, but Gerard pulled his gun out on him. 

 

“Why? I wanna know why you did it.” Gerard was angry. His red eyes were pinned on Bert. “TELL ME!” He shouted as tears began to form. His hands trembled. 

 

“You're not gonna shoot me, you need me Gerard.” Bert said smugly. 

 

“I needed _him_ not you! Now you tell me why you shot him or I swear I will blow your fucking chest out.” Gerard insisted. His tears started to trickle over the water line as he took the safety off of his gun. 

 

“Fine…I did it for you.” The blond replied simply. 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You think I didn't know about your relationship with him. It was sick, but it was also holding you back. With him out of the way then you’d be all mine. So I'd say it was just another occupational hazard.” Bert laughed hard.

 

“You bastard!” Gerard backhanded Bert with the barrel of his gun. The big man flopped on the couch in pain. The smaller one swiftly stood up with his gun trained on him. “You killed him…he's dead because of YOU!” Angry tears fell from his eyes. 

 

Bert chuckled as he sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth. “No sweetie, it was all on you. If Mikey hadn't have been looking for a worthless junkie like you then he'd still be alive.” He spat at him. 

 

Gerard screamed and fired his gun a few times. His hands were shaking so bad that he sent bullets flying into the wall behind Bert. But luckily one did strike the disgusting man in the shoulder. 

 

“You son of a bitch, you're gonna pay for this.” Bert groaned in agony while he held his bleeding wound. 

 

“Gee stop this now! Please he's not worth it!” Mikey cried behind him. 

 

“Mikey I told you to wait outside.” Gerard sniffled as he kept his eyes on Bert. To which the blond was highly confused.

 

“Gee I can't let you do this now let's go home!” Mikey pulled on Gerard’s arm to get him to leave. 

 

“Mikey I said go-” Before he could finish his sentence he felt a burning pain in his side. Bert had shot him while he was distracted. Gerard gasped and fell to his knees. 

 

“Gee please baby get up, you can't die here. Not now.” Mikey cried as he tried to apply pressure to his bullet wound. 

 

Gerard only gurgled as he tried to get ahold of himself. Everything was happening so fast. 

 

“You must be high out of your fucking mind to be seeing ghosts Gee.” Bert chuckled as he walked over to him. “There’s nothing here and there never was Gee.” He continued.

 

“D-don’t call me that…..only he can call me that.” Gerard groaned as he slowly sat up. Mikey had a worried expression on his face. 

 

“I'll call you whatever the fuck I want  _Gee_.” Bert laughed hard. “And as for Mikey, I killed that little bitch a long time ago. It's about time you get it through your coked out brain.” He began flailing his arms and making ghost like noises. All just to patronize him. 

 

When Bert’s hand went through Mikey. To which the young blond frowned in despair. Gerard couldn't take it. He couldn't accept that Bert was telling the truth and his brother was never there with him. The raven haired screamed and fired his gun four times. All bullets aimed at the muscular blond’s face. 

 

Bert fell in a heap back onto the dirty rug. Gerard’s heart was pounding against his rib cage. He was so angry he wanted to explode. How dare that piece of trash touch his Mikey. His red eyes glared at the dead body. His face was stained in blood. 

 

“Gee…let's get you out of here.” Mikey said sadly as he helped him to his feet. Gerard didn't say a word as he slowly leaned on his brother and walked out. 

 

It was now dark out and rain poured over them. Even the clouds felt sorry for the raven haired man.

 

“You need to go to the hospital, your wound isn't too deep.” Mikey said as he lightly inspected his side. 

 

“Not yet…..I got somewhere better to be first.” Gerard protested as he continued down the street. His feet wouldn't stop, so Mikey had no choice but to follow after him. He sighed as he knew where his older brother wanted to go. 

 

Hours later they made it to the cemetery. Gerard was soaked to the bone. Eyes cast on one headstone in particular.

 

“I'm so sorry…it was all my fault.” He began to sob. 

 

“No it wasn't Gee….don't put the blame all on yourself.” Mikey put his hand on his shoulder.

 

_ “Please we can get you some help Gee.” Mikey cried as he tried to stop his brother from leaving. No doubt to get another fix. _

 

_ “I told you I'm fine now get out of my way!” Gerard pushed Mikey down. The blond smacked his head on the floor. A small gash forming on the side if his head. He gasped in horror when he saw that he made him bleed. Gerard rushed out of the door without a word. _

 

_“Gerard wait, I'm not hurt bad! Please!” Mikey called after him as he quickly got to his feet to try and follow him. He unfortunately was a little dizzy from hitting his head and he couldn't keep up with him_.

 

“I hurt you Mikey…..all I ever did was hurt you.” Gerard said sadly. 

 

“You didn't hurt me...you loved me. Those drugs made you like that, but even then you never let go of me.” Mikey teared up at the thought of that day. His last day. 

 

_ Gerard huffed as he carried a wounded Mikey down the back stairway. He was sure Bert was gonna find them so his feet never stopped moving. He couldn't believe that all of this happened and all because he just wanted to get high to forget his demons. _

 

_ It didn't take long for them to get outside. It was pouring down raining. Gerard was so tired and needed to rest, but Mikey needed him more. “Don't worry baby I got you….w-we'll get you to the hospital soon.” He kept telling his brother who was barely hanging on. “Don't you quit on my Mikey! I love you now wake up!” Gerard gave him a quick shake. _

 

_ Mikey’s eyes opened up at the unexpected motion. “G-gee…..why...w-where are we?” The blond looked around in some forest area. He shivered from the cold rain coming down on him as well as the massive blood loss. _

 

_ Gerard noticed this and tried to wrap him in his jacket. But like the rest of him it was pretty much soaked through. And not really giving much warmth. “We're in the park...Bert was following us and I had to lose him.” The raven haired man explained as he looked around. “I think we lost him now. We gotta get you to the hospital.” Gerard started to move away from the tree when Mikey started coughing hard. He was shocked to see it was blood he was coughing up. “Mikey oh God please hold on!” He was beginning to panic. _

 

_ Mikey looked up at Gerard pretty dazed as he slowly shook his head. “N-no…..I can feel it…...Gee I love you s-so much...I-” He had tears streaming down his pale face. His breath hitched a little bit, but sadly that was his last. Mikey’s lifeless eyes were fixed on Gerard before they slowly closed. _

 

_“M-mikey……” Gerard broke out in sobs as he held his brother and only lover close. He screamed louder than the thunder itself that night._

 

“I couldn't save you…I-I…if I was sober then maybe I could've ran faster or not y’know...you didn't deserve that! You didn't deserve to have a worthless junkie for a brother!” Gerard cried and fell to his knees. 

 

“I'll admit you had a problem, but who in this life doesn't?” Mikey kneeled down next to him. “I love you and I knew the _real_ you before those drugs came in and tried to take you away from me….I was saving the Gerard I fell in love with...and I know it's still hard to see it now, but you're still in there fighting for control. You just gotta try baby...for me?” He caressed Gerard’s cheeks, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“Oh Mikey…” Gerard wanted to break down again, but Mikey stopped him with a kiss. The raven haired man held on tight as they kissed passionately.

 

“Now if you really wanna avenge me, then promise you’ll get help.” Mikey told him sternly as they pulled away. 

 

Gerard nodded. “I promise….and will I be able to see you when I'm sober again?” He was terribly worried that if he got clean then Mikey’s image would leave and he'll truly be alone. That's part of the reason he never stopped after he died. 

 

“I’m not here because you're high Gee, I'm here because you need me to be here.” Mikey pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Then I'll never stop needing you. I love you.” Gerard smiled a little bit. Sure he gave smiles to his dealers or Johns, but he only ever genuinely smiled when he was with Mikey. 

 

“I love you too…...now let's get you to the emergency room.” Mikey pulled back and try to stand up. Only to have Gerard pull him back down to the wet ground. 

 

“That can wait….please just let me hold you a little longer?” Gerard asked but with his tone and facial expression it was more of a beg. 

 

“Sure.” Was all Mikey said as they sat down in front of his grave and cuddled under the rainy night sky. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sad fics are the best fics. They really help me through a lot. 
> 
> Thank you to the few that read this story. You are forever in my debt. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos make me smile.   
> Bye bye


End file.
